Volverte a encontrar
by Coralyna
Summary: Tras años de no verse, el destino vuelve a hacer que Sakura y Syaoran se encuentren en una situación algo delicada, secretos, aventuras y muchos cambios justo cuando pensaron que se habían olvidado... a final de cuentas, no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de scc no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

El viento soplaba fuerte a su alrededor, incluso era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y lo sabía, pero no iba a darse por vencida, ella jamás se daba por vencida.

Veía sombras luchando más allá, pero no podía distinguirlas porque estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

Estaba empezando a formarse un tornado a su alrededor y sus pies estaban inmovilizados, incluso podía sentir como la respiración empezaba a fallarle.

Era consciente de cómo se iba cerrando su garganta….

Y despertó.

–Sakura ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kero preocupado.

–Si, sólo fue otra pesadilla –Sakura suspiró y salió de su cama para mirar por la ventana, sabía muy bien que las cosas no iban bien y que sus pesadillas no hacían sino avisar lo que podía pasar.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo porque sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo que no sabían si era bueno o malo, pero sus presentimientos no la animaban mucho, y tenía miedo de toparse con lo que llevaba años evitando… sus sentimientos.

–Sakura, tal vez deberíamos… –empezó el guardián con algo de duda, sabía muy bien que su ama no quería oír su propuesta, pero se estaba volviendo necesaria.

La castaña se sentó en su cama con aire pensativo, estaba complicando las cosas, tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña, pero una parte de ella quería seguir así, es más, quería esconderse bajo la cama por más cobarde que se considerará.

–Hablaré con Eriol mañana y tomaremos una decisión –aunque sabía perfectamente lo que el inglés iba a decirle, era despistada pero no tonta.

–Está bien, volvamos a dormir –el guardián de las cards intentó disimular su preocupación pero sabía que algo había empezado y tenían que averiguar que era.

(***)

–¿Entonces es la única opción? –preguntó Sakura con aire resignado, no tenía caso intentar disimular con Eriol, ni mucho menos con Tomoyo, quien también se encontraba en el parque con ellos y la miraba algo preocupada.

–Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, el concilio no sólo tiene que saberlo sino que probablemente tengan más información al respecto –El pelinegro la observo unos momentos, él tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener que recurrir al concilio pero no dejaba ver su molestia como era costumbre en él.

–Bien, vamos entonces a Hong Kong…

**Y yo debería estar actualizando los fics que ya tengo u.u soy consciente de ello… aunque tengo que decir en mi defensa que ya actualicé uno y en unos días actualizó el otro y tengo que aprovechar cuando tengo estos ataques de inspiración. Es el primer fic que hago de Sakura Card Captor aunque sea mi anime favorito así que acepto opiniones, críticas y tomatazos. **

**Como imaginarán Sakura y Shaoran tienen unos cuantos años sin verse, pero ya lo aclararé después, porque el destino los vuelve a unir en una situación algo delicada, intentaré volver lo más pronto posible. Dejen reviews y háganme feliz esto apenas comienza. **

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de scc no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

Había perdido la cuenta de todos los suspiros que había contenido hasta ese momento.

Agradecía con toda el alma que Tomoyo se hubiera podido encargar de todo lo referente al viaje a Hong Kong porque ciertamente ella no tenía cabeza para eso. Sólo había tenido que decirle a su padre que iban por entretenimiento, eso tenía que ser una de las mentiras más grandes que le había dicho desde que le confesó todo sobre sus poderes y la historia de las cartas, pero prefería no preocuparlo.

Había ignorado olímpicamente la mirada de su hermano, que no sabía cómo interpretar pero estaba muy segura que no quería saberlo.

Bien, podía manejarlo, era sólo un fin de semana, iban, hablaban y se volvían a olvidar el uno del otro para siempre, el concilio sólo daría una respuesta y luego se marcharían ¿verdad? El concilio no tenía que intervenir ¿verdad?

Tomoyo miró a Eriol preocupada, los dos sabían que su amiga había evitado durante mucho tiempo hablar de Syaoran y lo que había ocurrido años atrás pero ambos sabían que era necesario, no estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Tomoeda y si no hacían algo las cosas podían salirse de control.

Incluso Eriol estaba bastante preocupado, hacía ya un año que había vuelto a la ciudad atraído por la energía mágica que se estaba acumulando pero hasta ahora las investigaciones y los recuerdos del mago Clow pocas respuestas le habían dado.

Su amistad con las dos adolescentes se había fortalecido mucho, sobre todo con la pelinegra dadas sus personalidades tan parecidas y no podía negar que seguía sintiendo un cariño muy especial por la inocente card captor, que a pesar de tener la misma edad no podía evitar mirarla como una hermana menor.

Sakura miraba por la ventana armándose de todo el valor que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Cuando eran niños ella y Syaoran empezaron una especie de relación a distancia, se querían con toda la inocencia que la infancia permite y durante un tiempo eso funcionó.

Pero cuando la adolescencia llegó a ellos se fue haciendo más y más difícil, las cartas comenzaron a tardarse más y las llamadas a ser más cortas y serias.

Finalmente un día ambos decidieron que lo mejor era cortar la comunicación luego de una serie de discusiones sin sentido. Pero lo que le había dolido a la card captor había sido que el chico había alegado que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías pues su atención debía estar enfocada en su entrenamiento.

Sabía que había sido el enojo del momento y que en el fondo tenía razón, pero eso había sido lo que había terminado de romper lo que tenían.

Y se dijo que era una tontería, que lo olvidaría pronto porque sólo había sido un amor infantil, pero su tormento resulto ser que no era tan fácil.

Con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo, conoció más chicos y salió con algunos, pero en algún momento terminaba comparándolos con lo que seguramente el chico chino sería en esos momentos.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kero o a Tomoyo, pero tenía miedo de que nunca pudiera olvidarse de él totalmente porque su recuerdo regresaba ocasionalmente y simplemente no podía entender porque.

Al menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que no había manera de que tuvieran que encontrarse, hasta que las cosas empezaron a salirse de control.

Aún no había accidentes, y nada era tan notorio como cuando las cartas quedaron sueltas o había tenido que convertirlas, pero podía sentir que la energía que se estaba presentando era mucho más poderosa y su instinto gritaba que también era muy peligrosa.

Lo confirmó cuando Eriol había vuelto y aunque habían intentado encontrar la causa había sido imposible.

Pues bien, ahora se enfrentaría a sus peores temores, pero al menos lo haría con el rostro en alto, si Li Syaoran la había olvidado lo superaría, esperaba que verlo la convenciera que sólo estaba siendo víctima de una trampa de su mente y así por fin poder seguir con su vida.

–Sakura, sakura –la llamó Tomoyo nuevamente.

–¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

Es hora, vamos a aterrizar –le sonrió cálidamente, recordando por un momento la plática que había tenido con Meiling el día anterior.

Este viaje iba a ser muy interesante.

**He vuelto y aquí esta el segundo capítulo, me límite a explicar porque estos dos no se habían visto y en el siguiente veremos a Syaoran y que ha sido de su vida.**

**Aproximadamente tienen entre 19 y 20 años, y no se han visto por lo menos en 7, les esperan más sorpresas de lo que se imaginan.**

**Espero sus opiniones en un review, críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos, todo es bienvenido.**

**Volveré pronto mis amores, un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
